Battle of Blavet
The Battle of Blavet (French: Bataille du Blavet) was an encounter between the Huguenot forces of Soubise and a French fleet under the Duke of Nevers in Blavet harbour (Port de Blavet, modern Port-Louis), Brittany in January 1625, triggering the Second Huguenot rebellion against the Crown of France. Background under the walls of La Rochelle was a cause of tension.]] An important Huguenot rebellion against the pro-Catholic King of France Louis XIII had taken place a few years before, in 1621-1622, ending in stalemate and in the sealing of the Treaty of Montpellier. Resentment was breeding on the Huguenot side however as king Louis XIII was not respecting the clauses of the Treaty of Montpellier.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA454 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] Not a single condition is said to have been respected, as Toiras was reinforcing the fortification of Fort Louis, instead of dismantling it, right under the walls of the Huguenot stronghold of La Rochelle, and as a strong fleet was being prepared in Blavet for the eventuality of a siege of the city.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA454 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] The threat of a future siege on the city of La Rochelle was obvious, both to Soubise and the people of La Rochelle.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA454 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] At the same time the Huguenots and Soubise were very defiant of the Crown, displaying intentions to become independent on the model of the Dutch Republic: "If the citizens, abandoned to their guidance, were threateneed in their rights and creeds, they would imitate the Dutch in their resistance to Spain, and defy all the power of the monarchy to reduce them." (Mercure de France)[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA455 Quoted in The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] .]] A fleet of five warships was being prepared at Blavet, for a future blockade of the city of La Rochelle.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA455 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] Emissaries were sent to Paris to obtain the execution of the Treaty of Montpellier, but in vain.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA455 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.455] Soubise resolved to take action. With a few ships which he had prepared at Chef de Baye, near La Rochelle, he set sail, and attacked Blavet in January 1625.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA456 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454][http://books.google.com/books?id=7wTlphHKwMYC&pg=PA120 Huguenot warrior Jack Alden Clarke, p.120] He had 12 small boats, 300 well-armed soldiers and 100 sailors.[http://books.google.com/books?id=7wTlphHKwMYC&pg=PA120 Huguenot warrior Jack Alden Clarke, p.120] Six Royal great royal ships were at anchor, "all well armed with cannon, but lacking men and ammunition".[http://books.google.com/books?id=7wTlphHKwMYC&pg=PA120 Huguenot warrior Jack Alden Clarke, p.120] Soubise captured the fleet by surprise, and became master of the city, especially taking possession of La Vierge, the largest known warship of the period:[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA456 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] it weighed 500 tons, had 80 bronze cannons, and had cost 200,000 crowns to build.[http://books.google.com/books?id=7wTlphHKwMYC&pg=PA120 Huguenot warrior Jack Alden Clarke, p.120] The Duke of Vendôme, Commander of the Province, attempted to block Soubise in the harbour, with heavy chain and batteries. After two weeks however, Soubise managed to break through with his fleet.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA456 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] Soubise, now in possession of a formidable fleet of 70 ships, then anchored in front of Ile de Ré, which he had occupied with his troops.[http://books.google.com/books?id=EJtWAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA456 The history of France Eyre Evans Crowe, p.454] These events led to a strong reaction from the King, who set up a counter-attack in September 1625, leading to the Capture of Ile de Ré, and with Soubise fleeing to England.[http://books.google.com/books?id=NMryQ_t1Uu8C&pg=PA97 The birth of absolutism by Yves Marie Berce, p.97] Soubise would return two years later with a large fleet under the Duke of Buckingham, leading to the final showdown of the Siege of La Rochelle (1627–1628). See also * French Wars of Religion * Huguenot rebellions Notes References * Eyre Evans Crowe The history of France Longman, Brown, Green, Longmans, and Roberts, 1863 * Jack Alden Clarke Huguenot warrior: the life and times of Henri de Rohan, 1579-1638 Springer, 1967 ISBN 90-247-0193-7 * Yves Marie Bercé, Richard Rex The birth of absolutism: a history of France, 1598-1661 Palgrave Macmillan, 1996 ISBN 0-312-15807-6 Category:Conflicts in 1625 Category:1625 in France Blavet